1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial robot control system, and more particularly to a control system for operating an industrial robot in response to external information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An industrial robot has come into use for tool exchange of a machine tool or workpiece exchange. Such an industrial robot heretofore employed generally performs a certain sequence of operations in response to a predetermined program. In the case of achieving various kinds of working by the machine tool and with the industrial robot operating only in a constant sequence, the waiting time is likely to increase. To shorten the waiting time in the above case, a complicated program is required. Accordingly, the prior art industrial robot is normally employed only in the case of repeating operations in the same order.